


Water

by luna_dd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Langst, mentioned Avatar, mentioned bnha, mentioned naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_dd/pseuds/luna_dd
Summary: Lance always loved water.How ironic would it be for his element to be his doom of choice?





	Water

Lance always loved water.

His first memory was the Varadero beach. White sand beneath his feet, blue sky above him and open vast of ocean in front of him. His mom holding his small hand because he wanted to rush head first for a dive despite not knowing yet how to swim. He just wanted to be embraced by those magnificent waves and white foam.

Learning how to swim didn’t take him long and by the age of four he was like a fish. He would even brag, but only a little bit, about it to other kids some of whom were afraid of water. What was there to be afraid of?

In school he learned about water being the source of life. The most substantial element for the entire human existence. 

That human body was 60% water. 

That planet Earth was 71% water.

That cucumber was 95% water.

It was amazing.

During his childhood (and then teenage years) he would binge-watch cartoons and anime and silently wished to be like some of his favourite characters.

He wished to be a waterbender from Avatar. Strong enough to blood bend but wise enough to never use it. Except maybe to scare off the kids that would bully him for having his head in the clouds most of the time...

After watching Naruto for way too many hours he imagined his nonexisting chakra element to be Water. He has spent long evenings imagining cool techniques he’d love to master to protect those he cared about.

Boku no Hero Academia made him dream about being no.1 Water Hero. His Quirk would be absolute control over water given there was any water source nearby.

And now here he was. Guardian Spirit of Water, floating on his back in the Castleship’s pool, light years from Earth, unable to enjoy his child fantasies come to life.

He was a hero.

Real life hero.

Saving lives hero.

Piloting a giant robotic lion and fighting evil aliens to restore peace in the galaxy. Even most accomplished cartoon creator wouldn’t come up with something  _ that _ crazy.

With his eyes closed Lance could almost hear the water calling him. He knew that he could easily dive and reach the bottom of the pool. Touch the smooth surface and wait there until his lungs would burn. Then wait a little bit longer, just a little bit longer. Let go of the air and die in the embrace of life giving element.

His depression was getting bad. Soon he would have to do something about it or else…

How ironic would it be for his element to be his doom of choice?

In one swift motion Lance folded his long body in half and let the surface close above his head.

He knew Keith would come to search for him any minute now but was just imagining to die so bad? To go under for just a minute. And then a little bit longer, just a little bit longer...

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not doing great these days


End file.
